Premiers pas
by Miss Cactus
Summary: [UA] Malgré son ennui, quelque chose attira bien vite son attention. En train de patiner au milieu de ses amis se trouvait une jeune fille qui devait avoir quelques années de plus que lui mais qu'il n'avait jamais vue.


**PREMIERS PAS**

 _Malgré son ennui, quelque chose attira bien vite son attention. En train de patiner au milieu de ses amis se trouvait une jeune fille qui devait avoir quelques années de plus que lui mais qu'il n'avait jamais vue._

 **Note** : OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème **Glisser**. Parce que c'était évident d'écrire sur YoI avec ce thème c:

 **Note review** : Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Non, je patine pas, c'est nul. » Yuri croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils, bien destiné à faire comprendre à Yuuko que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

« Yuri, je te promets que ce sera bien, je t'apprendrai si tu veux. » Continua la petite fille, espérant que son ami change d'avis. Mais rien à faire, le brun gonfla les joues, décidé à ne pas céder. Soupirant, Yuuko finit par laisser tomber, s'éloignant du bord de la patinoire pour rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient.

Assis dans les gradins, Yuri regarda tristement son amie s'éloigner. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant à patiner. Ça lui faisait mal aux pieds, il tombait tout le temps et Takeshi n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter. Si Yuuko et sa mère ne l'avaient pas encouragé à venir il serait resté chez lui avec grand plaisir.

Au moins, il aurait pu s'occuper comme il le voulait... Et pas rester assis à ne rien faire.

Pourtant, malgré son ennui, quelque chose attira bien vite son attention. En train de patiner au milieu de ses amis se trouvait une jeune fille qui devait avoir quelques années de plus que lui mais qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

Elle était tellement gracieuse, tous ses gestes étaient calculés, même ses sauts étaient parfaits. Elle se déplaçait sur la glace comme si elle était née dans cet environnement, fermant les yeux, souriant aux personnes autour d'elle. Tout le monde la regardait, était envoûté par ses figures et ses longs cheveux argenté suivant chacun de ses mouvements.

Soudainement, Yuri remarqua que la fille s'était arrêtée à côté de Yuuko et lui parlait comme si elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Pourtant, elle ne lui disait absolument rien alors que dans une ville aussi petite que la leur, tout le monde se connaissait.

Le garçon ne s'attendit cependant pas à ce que son amie le pointe du doigt et encore moins à ce que la fille se dirige aussitôt vers lui.

« Hm, Yuri ? » Demanda-t-elle, peu sûre de son nom. Il acquiesça, trop intimidé pour ouvrir la bouche. « Yuuko m'a dit que tu voulais apprendre à patiner. » Sourit-elle.

S'il avait pu détourner le regard, Yuri aurait fusillé son amie. Mais pour le moment, il était bien trop occupé à contempler la main que lui tendait cette fille dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Et pourtant, il se surprit à acquiescer timidement, n'osant pas refuser, et se laissa entraîner sur la glace.

Finalement, peut-être qu'il avait bien fait d'accepter de venir passer l'après-midi à la patinoire.

* * *

« Yuri, tu pensais vraiment que j'étais une fille ? » Lui demanda _encore_ Viktor. Yuri enfonça son visage cramoisi dans ses mains.

« Yuuko, arrête de raconter cette histoire. » Gémit-il au même moment où son fiancé passa un bras autour de sa taille en rian.

Finalement, il avait _très bien fait_ d'accepter cet après-midi à la patinoire quinze ans plus tôt.

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vo** **us pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
